Separate Ways
by StaraptorFan
Summary: Sam Gray and Steve Toress were the best of friends... they made a promise to each other ... CURIOUS! ... Read in to find out what!:O SMITCHIE. DISCLAIMER: I dont own anything
1. trailer

**A/N:**** Ok! So guys this is actually my first attempt to write fan fiction. I know it is not any good but I tried my level best. I hope you guys like idea.**

**I would like to dedicate this fic to my favorite authors here which are: ****Stupid-cookie-cutter-popstar, mamaXunicorn, pyrolyn -776, AdilahLuv****,** **and mirumo-chara****and of course angel17712.**

**Trailer**

**Steve and Sam were the best of childhood friends**

"_Showing Steve and Sam"_

**They were separated but met on some occasion**

"_Showing them hugging"_

**New intros were made**

"_Sam, I would like u meet my daughter Mitchie Torres"_

"_And Steve I would also like you meet my son Shane Gray"_

**They hated each other**

"_Ignorant jerk"_

"_Miss know it all"_

_Shows going their different ways_

**On such event their fathers created a bound to full fill their promise**

_Shows Mitchie and Shane jaw dropped upon hearing the news_

"_You have got to be kidding me"_

"_No!! This cant be happening"_

**Starting Mitchie Torres as Demi lovato**

_Showing Mitchie_

**Starting Shane Gray as Joe Jones**

_Showing Shane_

**A/N: I would also like to say I cant decide the name for this story,**

**So due to this cause I have decided to have a contest that whosoever have a name for this story please do post me by either PM me or in review ..**

**Thanks! Plz R&R.**


	2. Introductions and Meetings

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CAMP ROCK 

A/N: so here is the new chapter! This was not going to be here if AdilahLuv would not help me so I thank her a lot! Therefore, I hope you will like it.

Sam Grey and Steve Torres were the best of childhood friends but were separated because of Sam parents moving.

Now after 20 years,

Sam Grey was married and had son named Shane. He lives a very luxuries life and always remembered his friend Steve. While on the other hand Steve Torres was also married and had daughter named Mitchie. He was recently shifted to L.A. but he did not know that Sam also lived here.

At Torres Residents

Connie Torres walked to her daughter's room to wake her up, "Mitchie wake up sweetie, and it's your first day of school!" she slowly whispered, seeing that she wasn't giving any response so she pulled out the covers from her. Then came the response "Mom! Ok I am up I am up!" Her mother smiled and walked out of the room saying, "I will be waiting downstairs sweetie! Your breakfast is ready now hurried up!" so she woke and start preparing herself for school. She was a very pretty and beautiful brunette, she was slim (not skinny) elegant and tall and her hair were straight and she had a beautiful dark brown eager eyes and she was a very confident girl.

She came out, ate her breakfast, and went to say goodbye to her mom "Mom! I am going bye!" her mom answered "ok bye sweetie! Have a nice day!" and then the door closed. She took her car and drove to her high school. While on the other hand Shane also went to this high school ever since they have moved and he was the most popular boy in the school. He was a 19-year-old boy with daring eyes, sturdily build with pugnacious face and he had a weather beaten appearance, also he had a very high temper and he usually flirts with every girl.

On that day, he was standing and talking to his friends. When he saw a girl walking, his jaw dropped as he thought she was the most beautiful girl but quickly stops this so no one will notice him.

Down the hallway, he also saw every boy drooling over her. Therefore, he quickly starts to show off and act cool as he was expecting her to stop by and asked for direction as he thought that this girl might be this new student but instead she passed away from him and did not even notice him and then he stood there shocked.

Mitchie P.O.V

As I was walking down the hallway, each and everyone was staring and whispering

"Who is she?" and all the boys there were staring at me with wide eyes this made me very uncomfortable but then I saw a girl so I walked up to her and asked that "can you please tell me where I can get my schedule I am actually new here" the girl turned to me and said "sure, why not and by the way my name is Caitlyn Geller" oh this girl seems very nice but then I introduce my self "Hi I am Mitchie Torres" then she asked leading the way to office that "Where do you live?" I answered that "oh we just shifted few days ago" then finally we reached office and I grabbed my schedule. Then Caitlyn and I became good friends. In addition, hanging around with her so much I came to know about this school more and more.

My day was going perfectly fine excluding the stares from everyone until I met up with ……………………..Shane Grey according to Caitlyn he is a playboy and loves breaking hearts. Therefore, he came up to me and asked me out and I obviously refused his offer then he asked me "do you even know who I am? I responded that "Oh! I am fully aware who you are! You are all so famous Shane Grey who loves to break hearts and is a jerk!" Shane seemed shock but quickly recovered and said holding my arm "so you know a lot about me huh?" I freed from his strong grip and responded, "Well jerks like you get easily discovered! Now if you will excuse me I have to go"

When I started walking away, I heard him say, "miss know it all" to his comment I turned around and answered "Ignorant jerk!"

No one is P.O.V.

Moreover, they both went their separate ways.

Please read and review...

Thanks four your reviews and yeah keep the name for the story coming! XD


	3. AUTHOR NOTE AND SOME IMPTS STUFF!

**Hello readers,**

**I am sooo sorry you guys! But I know I haven't update it since like forever well its been a long time since I updated and I wrote this author note to tell u all that I am still alive lol :P and I am going to continue this story. And of course if I didn't update this story ****GirlMarauderJonas**** is going to kill me for sure lol!!**

**Anyways we should thank her because she is the one who is actually convincing or convinced me to update like every day!!**

**And all my readers' r requested to read her story!!! It's really good! U guys should check out and review!!**

**A Contagious Love****bug**** ..**

**Thank you All and u will b receiving your update soon! I guess ******

**And as for the title of the story is changed from "Not Decided" to "Separated Ways" Suggested by ****GirlMarauderJonas****.**


	4. Revenge

**A/N: I would really like to dedicate this chapter to my 2 best friend's GirlMarauderJonas and TooYoungToLove !! thank u guys ur da best !! do check out there stories they r awesome if u want 2 entertain ur self!!:-**

**1)GirlMarauderJones=A Contagious Lovebug **

**2)TooYoungToLove= One for Three**

Here it goes!!

After Shane and Mitchie's encounter, they both ignored each other the whole day. Both of them were in different classes so they didn't see each other after that.

**Shane's P.O.V**

I have never been so insulted in my life until today. How dare she insult me like this?! I mean no one _should_ do that. I am one of the popular kids around and who does she think she is coming and bossing me? She should be lucky I even talked to her and asked her out! I seriously don't take rejection very well and this calls for revenge! _No one_ rejects _the_ Shane Gray!

When the final bell rang I went to find her. I looked all over and then saw her with her curly-haired friend. What's her name… Katelina, or is it Caitlina? Who cares anyway? I just want my revenge. Luckily, a plan just popped in my mind. "This is going to be so much fun!!" I muttered gleefully as I left to find my friends.

**Mitchie's P.O.V.  
**Finally! The bell rang meaning that school finally came to an end for the day. I thought it was never going to end. Today was such tiring day that all I want is to go home and relax – but not before I meet up with Caitlyn.

"Hey Mitchie! Over here!" she waved at my direction.

I ran to catch up with her. "Hi Caitlyn!"

"So that was rough start back there huh?" She said with a smirk.

"What rough start?" I furrowed my brows and looked at her confusedly. What? I forget things!

She rolled her eyes. "You know, meeting Shane Gray!"

"Why do you have to remind me of that jerk?" I whined.

"Sorry, but it's amazing you snapped at him. He was shocked because no girl and I repeat; _no girl_ has rejected _and_ insulted Shane Gray! Heck, even boys can't do what you did!"

"Oh please, you make it sound like this guy rules the place. It serves him right though. I just gave him something that someone should've given him a long time ago and that, my friend, is a reality check. I mean he thinks he's the best and is acting like a complete jerk to everyone and if no girl, even a boy, has ever done that then I'm glad I did it!"

"You seemed like you want to tear him apart."

"You bet! And Caitlyn, can we please avoid this subject? I really don't want to talk about _him_."

"Sure." She answered. But I don't really trust the look on her face. I can tell there will be more conversations about _him_ in the future.  
Caitlyn and I decided to walk home. While we were talking, I learned much more about her and I can tell that Caitlyn and I are going to be great friends to each other.

Then I asked her "Hey Cait, do you want to meet my mom?"

Caitlyn smiled. "Sure, I would love to."

We continued walking only to find that _Shane_ and his friends coming towards us. Ugh, I was really not in the mood to fight!

"Why is he coming here?" I whispered to Caitlyn.

"I don't know. Well, let's just ignore him, OK?"

I nodded and we started walking faster until I heard him call us. "Wait!"

We stopped and turned around to face him. As he got closer, I saw that smirk plastered on his face. Before he could say anything, Caitlyn interrupted him. "Hey back off, Gray. Don't bother us, OK?"I must say Caitlyn was a good friend. She stood up for her friends during times like this and I loved her for that.

Shane smiled and said, "Take it easy. You're Caitlyn right? Calm down. I came here to talk to your friend over here." His eyes landed upon me.  
I glared. I just couldn't avoid being mad whenever I saw him. Ever gotten the feeling with a certain person that you automatically loathe the first time you look at? I think they call it _'Hate at first sight'_.

"What do you want _jerk_? Leave us alone. I am not in the mood to fight."  
He looked pissed off, but he seemed to try to control his anger. I don't know why but something doesn't seem right. His face softened and he said, "OK ignoring the last part, I came here to apologize for my behavior earlier. I was kind of being a jerk so I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?"  
Caitlyn's exclamation cut him off. "Oh my god!! I'm in shock! Did _Shane Gray_ just _apologize_! We're dreaming!"

Shane glared at her and said, "Will u cut that out!" Then he gazed me and his face softened again, "Will you forgive me, please?" His eyes were pleading, begging but I still felt weird about this. He looked so sincere but a part of my mind is telling me that all of this is not true. I was so confused at that moment. I looked over to where Caitlyn was standing and she mouthed to me to say "no" then I looked back at him and said, "Hmm… let me think. How about a big _no_?"

"Please, you're making this harder for me. I just want to be friends with you, we really had a rough start but can we start all over again?"  
I shivered. I don't know why but when I looked into his eyes, I felt weird. "Fine, I will forgive you but only if you promise not to bother me and my friends again, promise?"

"I promise." He said as he raised his right hand. "Let me start over. Hi, I am Shane Gray." He offered me a handshake.  
I gladly accepted it. "Mitchie Torres" I smiled at him and I shook it while Caitlyn was watching, looking very surprised. Then, after apologizing to me he took out a rose from his pocket and handed it to me. And then I thought that maybe he's not so bad after all as Caitlyn makes him to be.  
The next thing I knew my face was suddenly splashed with water. I rubbed my eyes as I couldn't see clearly.

"YOU JERK!!" Caitlyn yelled at him as she ran to my side.  
Then after my image cleared up, I was boiling with anger. He was laughing at me so hard and he said, "And that's what you get when you mess with _Shane Gray_!"

I want to just rush to him and punch his stupid ugly face but Caitlyn stopped me. "Leave it, Mitchie. Let's go home, he is not worth it." He was standing with his friends after making a fool out of me. Right now, I _really_ want to tear him apart!  
Then I yelled at him, "OH Shane, YOU ARE SO GOING TO PAY!"

"Oh, I'm really scared, help me." He said sarcastically as he laughed. "Aww. Did I hurt the little girl's feelings? Guess what, I _don't_ care!" He laughed again, this time with his friends.  
That's it! I couldn't take him anymore. I freed myself from Caitlyn's grip and slapped him _hard_ on the face that it echoed in the empty street and my hand left a mark on his stupid smooth cheeks.

"And that's what you get when you mess with Mitchie Torres!"  
Then I walked away leaving behind the shocked faces of Shane and his friends. I went to Caitlyn and said, "Come on. Let's go shall we?" I said proudly, my head up high as I linked my arms with hers and walked to our house.

Caitlyn looked so shocked. "W-What was that?"

I looked at her "What? Oh…. _That_." I said as I looked over my shoulder and saw Shane still standing on the same spot while rubbing his swollen cheek.

"Well, I just gave him _another _thing that someone should've given him before. You see Cait, I'm really generous."

Caitlyn laughed as she looked over her shoulders too. "You have some temper by the way. I'm glad I have a generous friend but I sure won't accept anything that you will give me. No thanks!" She joked.

Caitlyn sure is one nice friend trying to cheer me up. "Thanks Caitlyn. Don't worry, gift like those are reserved only for _him_. Don't tell anything to my mom though; she'll be furious, please?"

She smiled and nodded. "Don't worry; your secret is safe with me."

**X_________X**

**HOPE U GUYS LIKED IT !! AND 50 REVIEWS OR ELSE NO UPDATE !!!**

**SO COMON PPL REVIEW!!!**


End file.
